Garl Glittergold
| power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = Creation, Trickery | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = Glittergold's gambit | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Greater deity | alignment3e = Lawful good | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = The Golden Hills | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Humor, Gemcutting, Gnomes, Protection, Trickery | domains3e = Avarice, Craft, Envy, Gnome, Good, Law, Protection, Trickery | worshipers3e = Adventurers, Bards, Defending soldiers, Gemcutters, Gnomes, Illusionists, Jewelers, Miners, Rogues, Smiths | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Arumdina (Battleaxe) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Greater deity | alignment2e = Lawful good | symbol2e = Gold nugget | homeplane2e = Bytopia/Dothion | realm2e = The Golden Hills (Glitterhome) | serves2e = | servedby2e = Baervan Wildwanderer, Baravar Cloakshadow, Callarduran Smoothhands, Flandal Steelskin, Gaerdal Ironhand, Segojan Earthcaller | portfolio2e = Protection, humor, trickery, gem cutting, finesmithing and lapidary, the gnome race | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = Badgers Chipmunks Moles Raccoons Squirrels Weasels Dire badgers Dire weasels | plants = | monsters = Animated weapons | minerals = Any carved gems | colors = Gold | misc manifestations = A disembodied mouth Cloud of golden dust | manifestation refs = }} Garl Glittergold ( ), also known as The Watchful Protector, was a Lawful good Greater deity. He was said to have discovered the first gnomes while exploring a cavern before telling them a joke and leading them into the world. Garl led the Gnomish pantheon as the deity of luck, protection and trickery. Followers Garl was the most popular of the gnomish deities, and honored, in one way or another, by nearly all gnomes. His clerics, known as Glitterbrights, wore war helms and gold belts. On the 13th day of each month, the Forgotten Folk held the Communion of Laughter in his honour. It consisted of joke telling contests, communal meals, dancing, prayers, and storytelling, and donations of gold, which Garl's Church used to the benefit of the entire community. Relationships Aside from the other non-evil members of the Gnome Pantheon, Garl was allied with Yondalla, Corellon Larethian and Moradin. His main companion was his intelligent battleaxe, Arumdina the Justifier. Garl's tendency to jest with the various deities worshiped by the creatures and monsters of the Underdark resulted in him garnering many enemies, but chief among them was the kobold god, Kurtulmak. History According to legend, Garl collapsed the cave-system hall of Kurtulmak, while the kobold was hosting Asmodeus. The circumstances of this were debated, but most gnomish legends said that Kurtulmak had ambushed and bound Garl, while Garl only pretended to be bound securely in order to play his prank. Nevertheless, after the collapse of the mines, Kurtulmak ascended to godhood with his hate for all gnomes still intact. Appendix Further Reading * * External Links * Gallery File:Garl Glittergold symbol.jpg Garl p70-Matt Cavotta.jpg|Garl Glittergold References Connections Category:Greater deities Category:Lawful good deities Category:Lords of the Golden Hills Category:Avarice domain deities Category:Craft domain deities Category:Creation domain deities Category:Envy domain deities Category:Gnome domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Trickery domain deities Category:Torm domain deities Category:Inhabitants of the Golden Hills Category:Inhabitants of Dothion Category:Inhabitants of Bytopia Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes